


Daniel 9:5

by daredevilfics



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Blasphemy, Bondage, F/M, Ice Play, Pegging, Prayer, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilfics/pseuds/daredevilfics
Summary: “Wasn’t that gorgeous, Matthew. I should take you to church more often.”--Matt/Elektra have fun in church, established relationship smut, I'm definitely going to hell y'all





	Daniel 9:5

“Matthew, I didn’t tell you to stop begging,” she cooed, brushing her fingers down his spine. Hot wax, freshly dried, colored his skin. Melted ice dripped down his back. His arms were bound tightly together at the elbows, keeping him immobilized face-down on the wooden pew. 

“Elektra--” he gasped, shivering. His senses were all over the place. He couldn’t see straight, and her voice pierced him like a bell. Held him at attention like none other. The air was thick with incense, with the scent of delicate Bible pages nestled in every row of the church. This was sacreligious. Everything about it was wrong. But she’d brought him here--and he couldn’t stop her. He didn’t want to. From the beginning, Matt couldn’t resist the temptation. “Please.” 

“Mm. Good.” She picked up her knife and left another little prick in Matt’s side. “How does that feel? Better?” 

“Yes, thank you,” he said readily, head hung in relief. Before he could adjust to the pain, Elektra poured a dot of hot wax onto the fresh wound. “Oh, God, it burns--” 

“Come on, don’t pretend you’re not loving this,” she grinned. She always loved to tease him, to watch him squirm. It was such a special treat. Elektra fondled his ass, watching Matt work himself up with a fond expression. 

Matt’s breathing was shallow. The pain was like a religious experience, encompassing all of him until he couldn’t keep track of how long he’d been there, waiting for the next sensation to strip him down, to leave him bare. 

But they both knew--he’d gotten aroused from the second Elektra first climbed on top of him in the pew. 

“Yes. I am,” he breathed out, the confession leaving him easily. It felt good. 

She smacked Matt’s ass playfully, before sliding her knife down his torso, leaving another delicious mark. “Afraid I didn’t hear you, darling.”

“I need it, Elektra, please--”

She kissed him before he could finish the sentence. “If you need it so badly, why don’t you say a little prayer for me?” Her grin split apart her face, and Matt shook his head. 

“Come on, Matthew. Just one. You know it would make you feel better,” she teased, running an ice cube over the fresh cut. “Teach me about the scripture.” 

He was about to say no, but then Elektra dripped hot wax along the length of his cock. He felt dirty, blasphemous--and he’d never been more aroused. Stripped, exposed and bound, he lay helpless at the floor of the church and felt compelled to confess his sins until he couldn’t speak anymore. 

“But--if your heart turns away and you are not obedient,” he began, sucking in a sharp breath when Elektra applied ice to his cock, “...and if you are drawn away to bow down to other gods and worship them, I declare to you this day that you will certainly be destroyed.” 

Matt swallowed. Quoting Deuteronomy in a situation like this should earn him about fifty Hail Marys in the confessional. Or embarass him to the point of missing Mass next Sunday. 

“That was beautiful, Matthew.” 

Elektra sounded genuine, as always. But he knew this was also endlessly entertaining to her. 

She leaned down to kiss him again, letting the knife clatter loudly to the floor. “Think you’ll be able to remember a full passage once I’m inside you?” 

Matt blinked, distracted from the kiss. She just smiled, before sitting up and rummaging through her bag. “What, you think I didn’t come prepared?” 

She set the dildo down onto Matt, where it covered almost the length of his entire stomach. 

“Uh--I didn’t--” 

“Oh, don’t pretend. I know you’ve taken more than this before, Matthew. I saw you in college, remember? If I thought for one second you weren’t begging any able-bodied man to make you his, then I’d be the blind one.” 

Matt had no idea what to say. Apparently, he’d already said more than enough without meaning to. 

“No need to be shy, darling. I’m not judging,” she said warmly, touching his cheek assuredly, before she touched his stomach. “You do want me to fuck you, don’t you?” 

He swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. He might have...fantasized about that, a few times. Apparently, Elektra noticed. “Yes. Please.” 

“Good. Just tell me if you change your mind,” she said, running a hand across Matthew’s stomach once more before she stood back and buckled the strap-on tight. 

Before she ran lube down the length of the silicone cock, she pressed an ice cube against Matt’s hole--and gingerly, pushed it inside. He shivered, gripping the wood on the pew and remembering where he was, all over again. In church, letting Elektra do whatever she wanted in a holy place like this. His cock leaked precum onto the pew, and Matt tried not to let that work him up even more. 

“Good boy, Matthew. Just stay still,” she encouraged, pressing another ice cube deep into him. Then--slowly--she inched the tip of her cock into him as well. 

Matt groaned, unable to move away from the girth of it. Elektra sank into him, and the ice was melting inside of him, getting his senses on fire and keeping him on edge, unable to relax. “Fuck, Elektra, please--oh, God--” 

“That sounded suspiciously like prayer, Matthew. Ready to recite more scripture to me?” She grinned, massaging and rubbing his ass to encourage him, gently filling him up with the rest of her cock. It went in slowly, inch by inch, but there was still much more to go. 

“We have sinned, and have committed iniquity, and have done wickedly, and have rebelled--oh,” Matt moaned, unable to go on as Elektra filled him up so easily. “Please,” he begged, face flush against the pew. 

Elektra brought Matthew’s hips down onto her cock, fucking into him steadily. “Keep going. Let it all out.” 

“...even by departing from thy precepts and from thy judgments,” Matt gasped, feeling a warm rush as he came all over himself and onto the pew, leaking cum down onto the church floor. 

“Oh now,” Elektra sighed, running her hands down Matt’s back as she continued to fuck him. “Wasn’t that gorgeous, Matthew. I should take you to church more often.”


End file.
